So Very Stupid
by Prelude in Indigo
Summary: It turns out that Elliot is bad at romance, Oz lacks the older-brother-protectiveness gene, Gilbert HAS it, Sharon  and Leo are trashy-romance-novel addicts, and Xerxes Break appears out of thin air. Oh, and Ada Vessalius is stupid. Very, very, stupid.


**Hello. :3**

**Finally. Something that doesn't involve Break! :DD Haha! You know I love him... but... _he's taking over my mind._ 0.o I've been Break-washed.**

**So instead, this time, we have Ada and Elliot! :3 The cutest couple EVA~! We all love Ada's... well... not to be offensive or anything, but her stupidness. You have to admit she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer... But it's cute... so... *awkwardness* And of course, Elliot's hard-headed-ness. I really think he's more of the tsundere type... (Yes. I just said it.) but he's also got an innate self-awareness. (Please excuse the fact that I just did that.) So I think I got the personalities down pretty good.**

**Got the idea from teh not-so kink meme... :3 Well, actually, the request was Elliot trying to win over GILBERT's heart. But that _really_ creeped me out, so I decided to write it with Ada instead. :3 Cause they're adorable. And there aren't enough cute humor fics about them...**

**I hopes that you peoples will like it. :3**

* * *

Step 1:

"Ada Vessalius!" Elliot yells, chasing after his older classmate

The blonde girl turns around and stares at the brunette. "Elliot. Is something wrong?" She eyes him in a way that makes Elliot's cheeks heat up. "You never come to Pandora. I was under the impression you were avoiding big Brother."

Elliot looks to the side, trying to hide his heavy blush. "No, you idiot! I've just been staying home."

"Oh. Okay." Ada smiles softly and beams at the younger Nightray. "Was there something that you wanted to ask me, Elliot?" she asks. "Since you're here."

"No- I-" Spluttering, Elliot crosses his arms and turns away. "I just thought it was my duty, as the Nightray successor, to check up on my competition!" he says in a noticeably loud voice, most likely to disguise the red on his cheeks that was steadily increasing.

"I'm your competition?" Both stare at each other for a moment more. Ada flinches and turns away. "Well then, if that's all…"

"Wait!" Elliot shouts, grabbing on to Ada's shirt. "I've got something for you."

"Oh?" Ada says, pleasantly pleased. "That's so _sweet_. What is it?"

He presses a small red package into his hands, staring at the floor with mortification.

The elder of the two stares curiously at the neat little red rectangle. She lifts the lid cautiously. "Chocolate?" she says in wonder. Then she hands the box back to Elliot, a little bit embarrassed. "Thanks for the thought Elliot, but I'm actually… allergic. I'll see you." Ada waves and smiles again, face now a brilliant pink.

Meanwhile, Elliot is completely frozen.

When Ada is out of sight, he drops the package on the ground and yells. "Stupid Leo!"

"I knew the chocolates wouldn't work!"

* * *

Leo is waiting for him in his room when he gets home. He, grouchily, throws himself on the bed and drops his father's precious sword on a nearby chair. The bookworm merely smirks a bit and shuts his novel with a snap, eyeing Elliot's dejected face.

"Elliot. I'm assuming that the chocolates didn't work?"

"Mmmph," Elliot replies, apparently too depressed to get off the bed. He holds out a now-slightly-squashed looking red box to his servant. "Hmmm ammummmhmm."

"Oh," Leo said, making his voice falsely sympathetic. "I see. She rejected you and threw the box back in your face."

"NO!" the brunette cries, sitting up. The bookworm at his side smirks, pleased to have gotten a reaction. Elliot throws a pillow in return. "I gave it to her and then she just looked at it and said, 'Thanks, but I'm allergic'! I _knew_ the chocolate idea wasn't going to work!" he rants, somehow sounding like a whining child.

Something Leo doesn't hesitate to point out. "You sound like a whining child," he says calmly.

"Learn some respect," Elliot retorted.

* * *

**Step 2: **

Oz Vessalius is a ninja.

Especially when it comes to annoying his taller and yet _technically _younger Nightray friend. Not to mention, he is perceptive beyond his years. So when he witnesses the chocolate scene between Elliot and his sister, Ada, it isn't hard to pull out the facts. _Elliot is in love with Ada_.

And to think. He always thought it would be _Gilbert _he had to look out for.

Of course, Oz is also a nosy little boy who loves to play jokes at Elliot's expense, so the next time Elliot comes to Pandora (officially on business, but really just missing Ada) he doesn't hesitate to stick his nose into his friends' personal lives.

"Elliot~!" he calls, drawing out the last syllable of his name in the way that he knows irritates the youngest Nightray the most.

Elliot cringes and turns around, mentally bracing himself for an onslaught of sunny happiness. "Hello… Oz," he says, waving to his (much) shorter friend.

Oz smirks and drapes an arm around his shoulder, something very hard to do considering his diminutive stature. "Elliot. I saw you a couple days ago, but you didn't say hi to me. What were you doing?"

He goes completely rigid. "Um… um… I was visiting my older brother, stupid!" _Way to go Elliot_.

"Oh, _really~?_" Oz asks, smirking in a satisfied way. "Don't worry Elliot, I saw the whole thing. I won't tell anyone, I promise." The blonde dances around in front of the Nightray boy. "And, how's this? I'm _even_ going to _help_ you."

Elliot, although a stubborn block-head, is not stupid. "Why?" he asks cautiously.

"Because," Oz sighs, clasping his hands. "I think that Ada deserves a chance at happiness after all these long years…" Elliot twitches. "And also, it sounds fun. Not to mention, I quite enjoy torturing people!" _That's more like it_.

"Oh, and one more thing," Oz continues, smiling the infamous Vessalius smile at Elliot. "I'm going to have to get Gilbert to help us, I mean… you are his little brother. I bet he won't be pleased.

His eyes narrow at the blonde suspiciously. "Let me guess. He's scared that I'm going to attack you."

"Yup!" Oz says cheerfully.

The Nightray heir massages his throbbing temple and wonders how exactly his love life came to be an object of entertainment for all of Pandora to take part in. _Especially_ the object of his affection's brother.

* * *

Gilbert is giving Elliot the most unsettling stare he has ever received in his life.

Uncomfortably, Elliot kicks at the table leg again. His elder brother is _not_ pleased. (In fact, he seems to have resorted to scaring the shit out of Elliot by cleaning his gun there on the table.) Elliot prefers to think that it is simply over-protectiveness (for _both_ the teens) rather than… _jealousy._

Meanwhile, smiling, Oz pokes at the long and thin rose resting in its slender vase at the center of the table. He picks it up delicately. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Elliot grumbles.

Oz presses the flower bouquet into Elliot's hands, smiling cheerfully. He steps back into his room, where Gilbert is waiting and watching. "Good luck Elliot," he stage whispers.

"Yeah," the brunette grumbles, staring at the flowers. They are yellow and black roses (which Oz claims did _not_ come from Vincent's garden). _How fitting_, he thinks. Yellow is for everlasting love and the black… is symbolic of the Nightrays. Together, however, they create an odd bumblebee effect.

He wanders down the hallway, and peeks inside the open doors as he walks. Ada is not in her usual haunts; rather, she is sitting on top of her brother's bed and staring at the ceiling. Elliot watches for a second, (green, green, eyes like emeralds) then clears his throat.

Ada's head snaps up, and she smiles softly. Her cat mewls. "Elliot! How nice to see you again!"

Elliot's face brightens to nice shade of pink and he sticks out his lower lip. "Ada Vessalius."

"What is it?" she asks politely, cocking her head to one side in a cute movement.

Before the blush can get _too_ bad, Elliot shoves the flowers out in Ada's general direction, looking at his shoes to avoid Ada's searching eyes. Ada accepts the flowers –_yes_ – and sits back down on the bed. "These are nice, Elliot," she says, pink color on her face deepening a little.

Unable to manage a smile, Elliot stares back at the ground, his face getting redder by the second. "Thanks."

"I like the black and yellow-" Elliot likes it too, the black that contrasts with her pretty pale skin, and the yellow for her golden hair- "Um, the black is-"

A loud yelp resounds through the room and Ada jumps up, setting the flowers down gently on her nightstand. "It's a bee!"

And so, the much-put-upon knight, our dearest Elliot, is forced to slay the monster and save the beautiful princess. (Who has to go the infirmary for a bee sting.)

* * *

**Step 3:**

Three days after the unfortunate bee incident, Elliot is back to the drawing board. (Or, more accurately, the tea table.) The weird white-haired man who follows oz around sometimes is sitting there as well, for reasons unknown.

No one else is fazed, so Elliot tries (key word: tries) to be unfazed as well.

This plan is _definitely_ Elliot's least favorite so far.

"Look! There she is!" Xerxes Break hisses, pushing on Elliot's back.

Elliot resists, latching on to the door frame. The white cards in his hands are leaving bright red marks from how tense he is. "I'm not saying these things," he says in a stage whisper.

"Aww, come _on_," the young Vessalius heir wheedles, prodding at his back. "Me and Break worked so hard!"

"Besides," Break whispers, "you'll have to do something major to win over _that_ space cadet's attention!" He laughs, ignoring the fact that he has just insulted Ada for the fifth time today.

"Won't work," Elliot protests violently, shaking his head and turning a deep red.

Break feigns dejectedness and releases Elliot. "Aww. I guess that we'd better give up now, hadn't we, Mister Oz? It seems that _Elliot_ is too much of a chicken," he says obnoxiously.

"I am not a chicken," Elliot whispers as loud as he dares.

"Then prove it," Break taunts. "Go and say it."

"Fine!" Elliot says, forgetting that the cards he holds in his hands will most likely make Ada fall over laughing rather than fall for him. Break and Oz, he thinks, will pay dearly if this destroys his chances. He marches out the door and right into the Vessalius girl. _Excellent timing, Break._

Ada looks up at him in surprise. "Elliot," she says sweetly. "This is the second time this week I've seen you. Are you visiting Oz?"

Elliot frowns and glares over Ada's shoulder at Oz, who is trying to suppress a smirk. Then he turns to the girl in front of him. "Um, no, Ada. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Elliot?" asks Ada, ever polite. She beams at him cutely. (Why was everything she did so cute?)

Turning a deep red, Elliot straightens up and glances at the card in his hand. Then he looks back at classmate and stutters out the words.

"Your eyes are as blue as the ocean… and I'm… all lost at sea."

The Vessalius princess frowns a little bit as if trying to figure out what he means. Elliot stares at his shoes.

"Um… Elliot?" Ada finally says, after some thought, crinkling her eyebrows together. (Again with the cuteness!)

"Y-yeah?" he breathes, not looking at Ada's face.

"My eyes are green."

The color drains out of Elliot's face.

* * *

**Step 4:**

If it was bad enough with the creepy clown and Elliot and Gilbert _and _his crush's brother, Oz it was worse with the Lady Sharon _trying_ to help as well. She sits there, smirking slightly, and she always seems to be holding a teacup. Elliot has not met her before, but she _also_ has expressed her concern over 'his little girl problem.'

"So," Sharon says, setting her flower-patterned teacup down and smiling around the table. "What have you tried so far, Elliot?"

Elliot flinches and sits up ramrod straight, his face beet-red. "Um, Leo suggested that I should try chocolates, but Ada turned out to be allergic to those, and Break told me to use a stupid pick-up line…"

She interrupts him (Elliot gets the feeling that she doesn't care what he was saying in the first place) and leans forward, eyes sparkling. "This is sooo beautiful! Forbidden love to the very highest degree! Just like Romeo and Juliet!" she squeals. "I know what you've got to do! You've got to make your feelings for her known before it's too late! With a physical action!"

"Whoa, hold it, Rainsworth girl! If you're suggesting I-"

"A KISS," Sharon squeals happily, clasping her hands together. "You'd better do it Elliot," she warns, clapping a paper fan on the table. "Miss Ada _definitely_ deserves to find love."

"She means it," Break adds on, rubbing his head as if to signify an old aching injury.

Slowly, Elliot nods. His facial color is now equal to that of an over-ripe tomato. "Alright then. But if Gilbert and Oz shoot me, then you people are paying my hospital bill," he adds. Sharon doesn't seem to notice.

Oz lazily munches on a cookie, resting his chin in his other palm. "I gotta say, the image of Elliot and Ada kissing is _nastyyy_." _Why doesn't he seem to care they are talking about his sister?_

Elliot doesn't reply, as he is feeling a bit sick to the stomach himself, and merely watches the Rainsworth girl whack his blond friend repeatedly. _Why exactly did we let her help?_ he asks himself.

* * *

When Elliot is shoved out into the hallway by a pair of hands that most likely belong to Xerxes Break (the damn clown) he is already blushing a deep and bright red. Probably from the thought of what he is trying to do. Ada, as usual, is sitting in the reading room, poring over a book in fascination.

One hand feeds a long and silky strand of golden hair into her mouth, a usually disgusting habit that is oddly endearing to Elliot. (Why so cute!) She is reading Holy Knight. _Ada too_?

Eliot stumbles up to her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ada looks up and smiles kindly, making Elliot turn even redder. "Hello, Elliot… Are you okay? Why are you so red!"

This of course, only makes Elliot turn redder. He turns the corners of his mouth down and stares into a corner. "Ah, um… I'm fine!" he says brusquely. "Um… how are you doing, Vessalius?"

"Fine," Ada says, shutting the book on her lap. Her face is tinted a slight pink color as well as she meets Elliot's gaze. Elliot gives a frazzled stare back, the pink fading. "Um, I'd better-"

Panicking, Elliot lunges forward, just as Ada stands to leave. He feels his face collide with something hard and rough, banging his nose in the process, and also (Ada thought) his head. Elliot doesn't move again.

"Um… Elliot?" Ada asks.

"Yess?" Elliot asks, drawing out the one syllable.

"… Why is your face mashed into my shoulder?"

* * *

**Step 5:**

The little group (now dubbed by Emily-the-talking-doll as 'Get Ada and Elliot Together') is clustered around Sharon's tea table, all staring at Elliot with disbelieving expressions. His face now only a _slight_ pink, (he is beginning to think that the color will never fade away) Elliot meets all their stares.

Break is the first one to speak. He leans forward, a smirk playing around his lips. "So, you really made out with Ada's shoulder?"

"Not made out!" Elliot exclaims, his facial color deepening once more. He slams a fist on the table. "It just… I just… mashed my face into it," he says lamely.

"You know," Break says, leaning back, "That is _really_ sad."

"You little-!"

Oz grabs Elliot's shoulder and tugs him back down, trying to resist laughing. "Calm down, Elliot. It's not really _that_ sad, you know."

"I think it's pretty sad," Sharon interjects, ignoring Oz's attempt to calm Elliot down. She smiles and takes a sip of her tea. "What do we suggest that we try next?" she asks.

"Mm," Oz hums, shrugging. "Why don't we ask Leo for help, Elliot?"

Elliot stares at Oz challengingly, blue eyes cold. "Leo was the _first_ person I went to. He gave me the chocolate idea. And besides, the only thing he's learned about romance he's learned from trashy romance novels."

Sharon eyes Elliot in a suspicious way. "Romance novels are _not_ trashy!" she shouts (or as close as Lady Sharon comes to shouting) as she whacks the back of his hand with a paper fan.

"Jeez, psycho much!" Elliot shouts back, only to be restrained again by Oz.

"Calm down, Elliot," he says again, shoving a cookie loosely into his mouth. He stares off into the distance. "I got it!"

"What?" Elliot exclaims, leaning forward.

Smiling (in a very messed up way), Oz begins to play with Gilbert's hair. He twists the black locks around his fingers. "Ada _did_ use to have quite the crush on Gilbert when we were kids."

Elliot frowns and glowers at the pair. "I should have stuck with Leo."

* * *

Elliot (still wearing his now permanent frown) looks at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair (again) trying to get out any last bits of black ink. Yes, you read correctly. _Ink_.

The color definitely does _not_ look good on him, Elliot decides, despite the all black clothing he usually wears. His face is pale enough without the added contrast. And it makes his eyes look nearly colorless. Elliot sighs and lets his hands flop to his sides.

"It's not _that_ bad," Leo says comfortingly, touching his shoulder.

Leo has decided to accompany him today, for reasons unknown. (There are a lot of reasons that Elliot doesn't know these days.) Although, it could have been because he wished to see his master's embarrassment with his hair like this. _The little twerp probably predicted this_.

"Right," Elliot replies miserably. "I look like a Gilbert wannabe."

"Isn't that what you _are_?" Leo asks sensibly.

"_Leo_!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Leo laughs and puts his hands up. "I mean, that is what caused this whole mess. Really though, it's not that bad."

Sighing, Elliot takes a second look. He looks quite a bit like his father like this.

"Although, of course, it _does_ make you look like a stick…"

"That's it!" Elliot declares, slamming his hands down onto the desk. "I'm going to wash this stuff out."

"Its ink," Leo points out. He tugs on one of the long locks framing the side of Elliot's face. "It doesn't wash out. I should know, I spilled ink on my uniform last year, remember? We had to buy a whole new one…"

"_Leo_!" Elliot exclaims, his face turning even _paler_. "I can't go out like this!"

Leo smirks softly (Elliot _swears_ he saw this coming) and makes a calming motion with his hands. "Okay, okay. We can try. Maybe it washes out of hair. Maybe it'll come out part-way… your hair will just be darker for a while," he muses.

"Okay," Elliot breathes. "Darker. I can live with that… Let's just do it before…"

"Elliot?"

Elliot cringes.

"Elliot, is that you?" Ada cries, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Um, no," Elliot replies in a fake-sounding accent. He prays that Ada won't make him turn around. "No… this is… Gerald. Gerald… Plihtzingheimer!"

Leo snickers.

"Elliot," she says, completely ignoring his words, "Did you die your hair!"

He cringes, waiting for some awful comment.

Sadly, Ada clings onto his arm. (Luckily, he is bright red by now, increasing the resemblance to Gilbert but lessening his resemblance to a stick.) She pouts endearingly, big green eyes all… _shimmery_. _Ugh._ "I liked your hair just the way it was, Elliot!"

And Elliot's face turns _so_ red that he doesn't resemble Gilbert anymore so much as a _fire engine_.

* * *

**Step 6:**

A week passes, and every chance he gets Elliot spends in the bathroom with Leo, Oz, or Gilbert (all of whom enjoy laughing at his predicament) and sure enough, the color fades. (Although the tips of his ears are still looking a bit lavender. And Ada still turns bright red and runs away when he approaches her.)

It is the second meeting of the GEAAT (as dubbed by Emily-the-talking-doll) and they are all giggling. Secretively, of course, but still giggling. Mostly at Ada's reaction and Elliot's ears.

"A song?" Oz suggests, ever the romantic. Elliot shakes his head.

"Poetry!" Break exclaims rather dramatically, putting his legs on the table. That one is a no.

"Oooh!" Sharon squeals. "Take her in your arms and…"

"No way in HELL."

That chain, Alice, waves her hand in a roundabout manner. "I don't get what the big deal is… why don't you just tell her? This is that fluffy girl who is Oz's sister, right? I'm sure she'll understand if you do _that_."

There is a collective moment of silence at the table –_finally_- while the GEAAT members exchange glances.

"Hmmm," Oz admits, "I never actually thought of that."

"Yes," Break says, nodding condescendingly. "It's an excellent idea… especially from little Alice."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Alice yells, and grabs Break by the collar. And thus, two people are _removed_ from the discussion.

Leo smiles gently and bobs his head at Elliot. "You should try that, Elliot. I mean… it's so simple. I don't think even you could mess it up." Before Elliot can _murder_ him, he says, "Just say the words."

Elliot heaves a sigh and stands up, towering above all the rest of the group. "I don't think so. I've had enough of this. Frankly, your ideas just aren't working."

His servant nudges him in the side.

"But I appreciate your help all the same."

Nudge.

"And I owe you all."

Nudge.

"And I'm really very grateful. Really."

Nudge.

"What is it _NOW_, Leo!" Elliot explodes.

"Well that time was just for fun," Leo replies innocently, and pushes his huge one-way mirror glasses up his face.

* * *

The door to Ada Vessalius's room is a formidable thing.

Not physically- physically it's just another door in your average mansion, covered with stick-on kitty faces and flowery script reading 'Ada's room.' It's almost nauseating to Elliot, really, but he does like Ada _quite _a lot, so he supposes that the overly-girly door is something he will have to live with.

Although he really has no idea why he can't seem to move.

And why the door is shut.

Finally, he moves.

Slowly, slowly…

The doorknob twists under his hand, making Elliot jump back. Ada is standing in the doorway. Both teens turn bright red, fumbling.

"Ahh, hello Ada," Elliot finally says.

"Hello, Elliot."

Silence.

"You look nice today."

"Thank you."

More silence.

Awkwardly, Elliot takes a second glance over Ada. She _really_ does look nice- more so than usual. Her usual lady-like dresses have been replaced by a much fancier dress with pale pink fabric and darker pink ruffles, and her hair is pulled up into a knot at the nape of her neck.

"You really _do_ look nice- not that I didn't mean it," Elliot adds hastily. "Are you going out? I mean-"

Ada smiles sweetly and bobs her head. "Actually, I am. Do I really look okay?"

Elliot feels a spark of jealousy at whoever she is obviously trying to impress. "Yeah. You look… great." _Better than great_. "So… um… Where are you going?"

She bites her lip endearingly and looks down out the ground, obviously conflicted. "Well, I don't know if I should tell you…"

"Oh," Elliot grumbles. He turns to the side awkwardly. "Sorry for intruding on you."

"No!" Ada squeaks, much to his surprise. "I _want _to tell you. You're a Nightray, right? And you're friends with Oz and I…"

"Yeah," he says. _Brilliant, Elliot_.

"Well…" she runs a tongue over her lips. "I'm actually going out for dinner with your brother."

And Elliot puts a hand on his sword, ready to find Gilbert and run him right through. "Not _Gilbert_?" Maybe Oz had been right about the crush-on-Gilbert thing.

"Oh no," Ada says hastily, watching the sword. "Not Gilbert. Err... Vincent."

"_Vincent_?" Elliot says in even more disbelief. Why would Ada Vessalius want to go for dinner with Vincent? Sure, girls liked him, but… "But… why? Vincent is really _creepy_." So much for tact.

"Well…" Ada blushes and turns her head to the side. "I like him. We've actually been going out for a while now…"

Stony-faced, Elliot begins to walk away.

"But… hey!" Ada calls after him. "Where are you going Elliot?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Elliot asks in confusion. "I'm going to go and punch Vincent right in his pretty-boy face!"

She gasps, and Elliot mentally slaps himself. _Of course. She likes him. Why would she want Elliot to hit him? _"But why? I thought that you were over the whole Vessalius-Nightray thing."

"I am," Elliot says shortly.

There is a moment of pause while Ada works out his words.

"_Ohhhh_."

"Yeah. Oh."

"I see."

Elliot blushes hotly and turns around so that Ada can't see his face. "Good for you."

"You don't want me to go for dinner with Vincent because restaurants are much too public and you're worried about your brother's reputation!"

"Yeah, I really- wait. Huh?" Elliot blanches with disbelief. "I'm worried about his reputation?"

Ada giggles and pecks him on the cheek. "You're sweet, Elliot. Okay. I won't go to any restaurants with Vincent… no more very public places. But, in return, you can't tell anyone, okay? And you have to accompany me to the next school dance." She squeezes the taller teen lightly and disappears back into her room.

"Uh… yeah. Okay." He is still red from the little kiss on the cheek. _She is still as oblivious as ever_. But, then again, he is accompanying her to a dance in the foreseeable future…

_But she is still oblivious._

Elliot sighs, shakes his head, and smiles faintly. "So stupid."

* * *

**Our poor little brain damaged Ada... xD She's so cute. :3**

**Hope you enjoyed! AND REVIEW!**

**This was going to be a chapter story... but, unfortunately, I thought that the individual sections were too short. Oh wellz. :3**

**I have the funniest thing to tell you... yes, it pertains to Pandora Hearts. xD More specifically, Oz and Elliot. So, I have this friend? We'll call her B-chan. Now, B-chan is a short little girl with shoulder length dark blonde hair and green eyes. B-chan's best friend is A-kun. Now, A-kun is a tall and skinny boy with short light brown hair and blue eyes. (I mean, he's 15 and over six feet. 0.o)**

**Any bells ringing there? Hmmm?**

**Well, this is the funny part. :3**

**A conversation with A-kun:**

**A: So... how about them things?  
****Anna: Them things.  
****A: I really liked the way they did the lighting for those things...  
****Anna: Yeahhh...  
****B: Um... A?  
****A: What?  
****Anna: Well, there's a huge spider on your head...  
A: (remember, this is a boy.) Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! *screams* GET IT OFFA MEEEEE!**

**A conversation with B-chan:**

**Anna: *bounces up behind her and grabs* Yoohoo!  
B: Holy crap, you freaking idiot! You stepped on my foot!  
Anna: ... It would appear so.  
B: YOU BETTER RUN! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY! *shakes psychotically*  
Anna: Waaaah!**

**Yes. I know. =_= And if you're uncertain, B is the short blonde girl and A is the tall brunette boy.**

Sorry for taking up your time.

**Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW FOR ELLIOT! :D HE NEEDS A LITTLE LOVE!**


End file.
